In vitro diagnostics (IVD) assists in the diagnosis of disease based on assays performed on patient fluid samples. IVD includes various types of analytical tests and assays typically conducted with automated clinical chemistry analyzers (analyzers) onto which fluid containers, such as tubes or vials containing patient samples, have been loaded. The analyzer may then perform one or more various reagent methods by extracting a fluid sample from the vial and combines the sample with one or more reagent fluids (reagents) in special reaction cuvettes or tubes (referred to generally as reaction vessels).
After reagent fluid containers are opened, the reagents in the container may begin to evaporate, reducing the amount of reagent to be used and reducing the concentration. In some conventional systems, an anti-evaporation tube is inserted into the neck of the reagent container to minimize exposure of the liquid surface to the atmosphere, prevent the evaporation of the reagents during operation and provide adequate open-well stability in one or more fluids in the containers, such as liquid reagents. In these conventional systems, an operator manually opens the reagent container (e.g., removal of a cap closure) and manually inserts an anti-evaporation tube in the container.